The Blackened Heart
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: An alteranate version of my story 'The Tempered Heart'.Following a tragedy Naruto is sent to a school for monsters. What will happen when the wrong person becomes the only one he can turn to? Nar X OC Warning! Very mature sexual material!
1. Meeting sensei

"What do I do?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya looked at her and spoke with grim certainty. "You have to send him away."

"Jiraiya! How can you…"

"I don't like it anymore than you do damn it!" He said sharply cutting her off. "But we need to face facts; you _can't _keep him here much longer. If you do the village will explode. The other villages really will start a war or you'll be overthrown by Danzou and the Council or one of the assassination attempts will work. For his sake as well as the village's he can't stay."

Though it broke her heart Tsunade knew he was right, there was just no other way to keep him safe. "Where will he send him? Do you want him to travel with you again?"

Jiraiya regretfully shook his head. "I can't keep him with me. I have to investigate Akatsuki and having him with me would only put him in even greater danger."

"Where can we send him then? Where will he be safe?"

"I know a place," Jiraiya said. "It's hidden way in another dimension and almost impossible to reach."

"Another dimension?" She asked dubiously.

"There's more than one world Tsunade, and more than one existence." Jiraiya said. "The great sage told me of other dimensions. One earth, but an infinite number of alternate variations of that single earth. In one of these there exists a special hidden place that might actually be able to help Naruto gain control over the fox. I helped him as far as I could, obviously it wasn't enough."

"Will he be safe in this, 'other dimension?'"

"Safer than if he stays here."

She stared at him sadly. "Will he be able to come back?"

"Of course! Once it's safe for him to do so. Though given the way things are right now that may be years."

_How did it come to this? Damn you Sasuke for what you've done, to him and to Sakura. _"All right, we'll send him away until we can recall him. What is this place called?"

"Youkai Academy."

XXXXXXXXXX

He was the only one riding on the big yellow contraption called a 'school bus.' The only other person was the driver, an odd fellow with a cigar in his mouth and strangely glowing eyes. He was looking out at the bizarre light that seemed to be dancing all around. He was dressed in a green school uniform and beside him on the seat was a large duffel bag with his clothes and possessions. Jiraiya had packed it for him. He hadn't been allowed to return to his apartment before leaving. For his own security _no one _had been allowed to know he was going. He hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye to anyone, not even Kakashi or Iruka.

He was Uzumaki Naruto, formerly a ninja of Konoha, and currently a transfer student to a school filled with monsters on a different world from the one he'd lived on. He was the human container, or jinchuuriki, of the nine tail demon fox. A monster of almost unlimited power and evil, it had been his duty to keep it contained and use its power for the good of the village.

Since becoming a ninja he'd done just that. He'd fought to protect his homeland and his precious people.

One of those had been his friend and rival Uchiha Sasuke. Though he had betrayed the village and nearly killed him he'd wanted to redeem his friend. And while trying to do just that he'd watched as Sasuke killed Sakura with a blow that was meant for him.

Seeing that, and hearing Sasuke mock her death he had committed an act of pure evil.

He'd deliberately unleashed the Kyuubi in order to take revenge. He hadn't cared what the consequences might be, all he'd been able to think about was killing Sasuke and avenging Sakura.

Well he'd killed Sasuke all right, along with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

And along with nearly the entire population of the village hidden in the Grass.

Having seen the Kyuubi annihilate a ninja village the other villages and even most of Konoha's civilians demanded his blood. To protect him and to prevent an attack or civil war he'd been banished.

Baachan hadn't used that word but he'd been sent away and couldn't come back so that was what it amounted to.

_I deserve this, _he thought. _I was supposed to control the Kyuubi, not use him for my own needs. All those death are on my head._

"Young man," he bus driver called.

"Yeah?"

"You know it's very unusual for transfer students to arrive during the school year. It's already two weeks into the second semester. You'll have to do a lot of hard work to catch up."

"Whatever," he muttered dully.

"You should be careful; Youkai Academy can be a very scary place."

That made him laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

The bus pulled up to a weird looking scarecrow with a pumpkin head. Standing there waiting patiently was a lone figure. As the bus driver opened the door he cast a suspicious look in her direction.

"Be careful young man, things here are not always as they appear to be."

Naruto laughed again. He could have said the exact same thing about himself. He stepped off the bus with his duffel bag slung over one shoulder. The door shut and the large yellow contraption pulled away.

Naruto looked at the person who obviously had to be his guide. She was an absolutely stunningly beautiful woman with pale skin and raven black hair. She wore a long tight fitting black dress that ran all the way from her neck to her ankles and had long sleeves as well. She had on black leather glove and black choker about her neck with a silver cross with sapphire center piece hanging from it.

Despite being fully covered he had to make a deliberate effort not to stare at her large chest. He instead focused on her beautiful face and dark brown chocolate eyes.

"Welcome to Youkai Academy Uzumaki Naruto," she said with a warm lilting voice. She bowed to him. "I am Sekitan Ria; I shall be your guide as well as your personal instructor."

XXXXXXXXXX

**One Day Earlier**

Ria entered her father's presence and bowed low to him. "You summoned me Lord Akashiya?" Though she was his eldest daughter this was how she always addressed him.

The elder vampire nodded to her as he would have any of his more important servants. "I have an important mission for you Ria. My fellow Hades Lord informs me one of the nine Demon Lords will be arriving at Youkai soon."

One of her coal black eyebrows jumped. "A Demon Lord? A ruler of one of the Hell dimensions?" Demons were _not_ considered true monsters. Monsters were creatures born on and belonging to the earth. Demons were not native to the earth at all, but came from other dimensions. They could be weak or strong, but their rulers, their Lords, had awesome power. "Why would such a being attend a school?"

Lord Akashiya sighed. "It's complicated." He gave her a rough idea of the circumstances.

"A human containing a Demon Lord? Oh me, oh my I did not know such a thing was possible."

"It would not be possible for an ordinary human," Lord Akashiya confirmed. "Ninja are border beings similar to witches. One of their master spell casters was able to trap the Demon Lord Kyuubi into one. That individual has access to the Kyuubi's power, but lacks full mastery of it."

"Oh me, oh my I would say so if he accidentally annihilated an entire village. Still," her voice heartened a bit as her interest rose. "Possessing that sort of power even with imperfect control is a… _frightening_ proposition."

Lord Akashiya nodded. "Just so, which is why I offered to send you to the academy to act as his instructor in mastering that power, and as his watchdog. The Chiarman has accepted my offer, so I want you to go there and teach him to control his power. But that is only part of the reason I am sending you there. If at any time you think there is a danger of his losing control of the demon's power I want him killed. I won't allow such a threat near Moka."

Ria clamped down on her teeth and kept a scowl from reaching her face. _Is that what this is really for? Just to protect __**her**__? _"I understand Lord Akashiya."

Her father looked at her knowingly. "Of course," he said with a hint of amusement. "I would have no objection were someone with his potential to serve me. He would make a marvelous addition to our family."

Ria grinned. "I understand Lord Akashiya," she said again. And she **did** understand. With those words he was giving her permission to do anything she wanted to try and bring this ninja into her father's service. _This should be fun._

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto set his duffel bag down and returned her bow. "Thank you Ria-san."

She titled her head slightly and offered him a gracious smile. "When we are among others you may address me as Ria-sensei, but when alone Ria will suffice. May I address you as Naruto?"

"Of course," he said immediately. He looked at her a little nervously.

"Do you have a question you wish to ask?"

He looked at her unsure. Jiraiya had explained that everyone at this school would be a monster though they would all appear human. "I don't want to be rude, but… are you really a monster?"

She laughed softly. "Of course, do you find that hard to believe?"

"Well, yeah, you just look like a beautiful young woman."

"Well thank you," she purred. "Nevertheless I _am_ a monster."

"Can I ask what kind of monster?"

"Well, you're not supposed to ask that. All the students here are expected to remain in human form during their entire stay. They're not supposed to reveal their true natures or even talk about them."

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh me, oh my that's quite all right, it's an honest mistake. Actually, I don't want there to be any secrets between us. I know what you are Naruto and what is sealed within you, so it's only fair you know what I am too." She placed a hand on her rosario. "I am a vampire."

She pulled the Rosario free and engulfed by red youkai aura. Naruto watched as her eyes became red and slitted and her fangs extended.

He stood there mesmerized by her even greater beauty in this form and impressed by the pressure her energies were giving off. She would be a seriously formidable opponent. He doubted he would have a chance against her with anything less than three tails.

Seeing him stare she preened and slowly ran her hands along the sides of her body. "Do you like this me?" She asked in a sultry voice.

He blushed and stammered a bit, unable to provide a coherent answer.

Laughing gently she returned the rosario and changed back. "So now you know what I am, let's work together to help you control what you are. Please put yourself in my hands and trust in me to take care of you."

Smiling he nodded. "I am in your hands sensei."

She smiled at him as behind her charming eyes plans were already forming.


	2. Two sisters

She led him down the path towards the school. As they walked his eyes would dart about the lifeless forest and then gaze at the skulls and tombstones they kept passing. He looked off at the reddish ocean that lay below them and at the massive building that loomed ahead.

"Is this not what you expected?" Ria asked curiously.

Looking off at the distance he sighed resignedly. "To be honest I don't know what I was expecting. I mean, I was told I was going to a, 'monster school in another dimension' how does anybody have expectations for _that_?"

Grinning slightly she nodded. "Oh me, oh my I can only imagine. Having been born into the world of vampires and having done a great deal of travelling I am used to it. I imagine that for you it must all seem quite bizarre."

"Yeah you could say that," he muttered tiredly. They were passing another bunch of tombstones. He noticed a skull lying out with a single horn sticking out of it. "I thought I saw a lot of weird things in my travels with my sensei and on my missions. But nothing like this, how am I supposed to do this?"

He stared at her pleading. "I haven't been in a school since I was 12! And even then I never really fit in. Now I'm in a High School wearing this weird civilian get up and I'm going to be taking lessons with monsters. Just how do I fit into all this?"

Seeing his confusion and panic she moved close to him and smoothly placed a hand on his arm. "There, there, no need to be worried," she said in a sweet feminine voice. "The other students will not be that different from you, believe me. As for the classes pay them no mind. Whether you pass or fail makes no difference at all. You are here to learn only one thing and I promise you I will help you with that."

He looked at her comforting smile and felt her hand at his arm and he _did _feel better. "Thank you sensei."

"There's no one about Naruto," she chided playfully. "Call me Ria."

He nodded. "Thank you Ria."

Taking her hand from his arm she reached into a small purse she was carrying. She took out two items and handed them to over to him. "Here, these are for you."

Naruto took them and stared at them both. "Uh, what are they?"

"A cellular phone and a charger," she explained. "My phone number has been preset and that is a special phone that will work even in this place. You will be able to contact me at any time day or night no matter where you are."

Naruto looked closely at the device with the small screen and buttons. "This is a phone?"

"Have you never seen one before?"

"Well of course I have," he said indignantly. "But they're all a lot bigger and need to be plugged in to work. We would use radio communicators to contact someone while in the field."

"I see," she said. _The world he comes from must have a different level of technology. _"Well cellular or mobile phones are rather standard in this world, though you won't find many here. Normal ones don't function in this place."

Naruto stared glumly at the phone in his hands. Nothing like this existed where he was from. He had also never seen anything like that big yellow transport either. "This really is a whole different world isn't it?" He asked glumly. He was suddenly feeling _very _alone.

He felt her hand on his arm again and saw that sympathetic smile.

"Please don't let that concern you Naruto, you will get used to it soon enough, I promise you. And if you have any questions, no matter how small, you can ask me." Her smile brightened. "I'm here to help you in any way so ask anything you want and don't feel silly or embarrassed about it."

"Thanks Ria, it's really comforting to know I have someone I can turn to."

She nodded. "I am here to take care of you Naruto and I'll help you in any way I can."

She left her hand on his arm as they continued to walk.

XXXXXXXXXX

She brought him to his room at the boys' dorm so he could drop off his things and get ready for his first day. The other students were just leaving and all of them stopped to ogle the dark haired bombshell. Barely any of them even noticed Naruto.

"Who is that?"

"Is she a new teacher?"

"I want to be in her class!"

"Please marry me!"

Ria looked at the crowd of young boys and gave them a playful wink, sending them into throes of ecstasy.

Seeing this Naruto felt just a little… bothered.

Ria noticed the slight thinning of his lips and unhappy expression. Laughing lightly she put her hand on his arm again. "Aren't you lucky to have me all to yourself?"

He looked embarrassed. "Uh, what subject do you teach sensei? Will I be in your regular class?"

"I am not actually a part of the faculty here Naruto," she told him. The boys overhearing this all despaired. "I only arrived here yesterday. I was asked to come here _solely _to instruct you. We will meet every day after your regular class schedule and on the weekends as well."

"Wait, so you're not a regular teacher here?"

She shook her head and leaned in so her eyes could look straight up into his blue ones. "I am here _just_ for you." She said in a throaty murmur.

Naruto felt very nervous and very warm. A howl arose as the boys witnessing demanded to know what she had said and why the hell she was so close to this new guy.

"I'm… sorry," Naruto said in a small voice. She was so close that her chest was lightly pressing against him. It took all his control just to focus on her eyes and not stare at her chest. "I'm sorry you had to come here just to help me."

"I'm not," she told him with a voice that could melt butter. "I absolutely can't wait to get to know you better."

Naruto gulped. In his mind's eye Jiraiya was standing over his shoulder scribbling furiously in a notebook as he mentioned what a great scene this would make.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ria walked him to his first class wanting to make sure he at least didn't get lost on the way to homeroom. "Have a good first day Naruto; I'll be waiting for you after class." She gave his arm a light squeeze before finally leaving him outside the door of room 103.

He stood in the corridor and watched her go. She really was something.

He entered the room to find they had just elected someone named Tsukune their class representative.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka watched the new transfer student nervously as he sat down. Nekonome sensei had told Tsukune to act as his guide. She really wished she hadn't. There was a familiar scent clinging to this strange boy. _Why is she here? _Moka thought nervously.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto went with Tsukune who pointed out the main parts of the school to him and kept him from, being late to any of his classes. He seemed like a good enough guy, despite getting threatened by that Saizou guy in class.

Naruto was less sure about the pink haired girl who seemed to be his girlfriend. She'd barely said two words to him and kept staring at him as if he might suddenly burst into flame.

Tsukune, Moka, and Naruto were leaving the building with a couple large boxes of old test papers to be burned. Outside the main entrance was a crowd of boys, all of them looking weak in the knees.

"I wonder what's going on," Tsukune said.

Moka caught a whiff on the breeze and knew what the cause was. "Oh no," she muttered quietly. Going over to Tsukune's side she held onto his arm protectively.

"Is something wrong Moka?" Tsukune asked.

Out of the crowd a dark haired woman strode towards them. "Sister dear, it's been so long! I've missed you so!" Ria held out her arms.

"**Sister?" **Tsukune and Naruto both said at once.

Moka swallowed and forced a smile. "Oneesama, it's so good to see you too!" She went over to Ria and they embraced warmly.

Anyone watching would have thought they held real affection for one another. Certainly that was how it looked to a certain purple haired snow girl who was hiding behind some nearby bushes. In truth they both hated each other, but their father wanted them to pretend otherwise. He wanted them to behave in public as loving sisters should. Both girls feared their father more than they hated the other and so they pretended.

"Ria-sensei, Moka's your sister?" Naruto asked.

"Oh me, oh my she certainly is. And a better dearer sister I could not imagine."

"Heh, yes, I love Ria my dear oneesama," Moka said trying to sound convincing.

"I didn't know one of your sisters taught here Moka," Tsukune said. He gave Ria a polite bow. "My name is Aono Tsukune; I'm a good friend of Moka's."

Ria's eyes lit up and she gave Moka a curios look. "Is that a fact?"

Moka stepped between Tsukune and her sister as though shielding him. "Sister what are you doing here? Father doesn't want me to come home… does he?"

"Believe it or not Moka dear father does not think about you _every _minute of the day," Ria said with just a little bit of acid on her tongue. "I was sent here to be Naruto's private tutor."

"Huh?" Moka looked disbelieving. "Father sent you here _just _to tutor him?" She looked at Naruto with a suspicious frown. If her father had gone to the trouble of sending her then there had to be a **lot** more to a Naruto than met the eye.

Naruto saw the way she was looking at him and sent her a stony gaze in reply. _What is with her? She's not even trying to hide the fact she doesn't like me._

"Father has his reasons, none of which concern you," Ria said stiffly. She then turned to Naruto. "Come Naruto, let me make you something to eat and then we'll begin our first lesson."

"Can you make ramen?" He said automatically.

Ria raised a surprised eyebrow. Ramen was considered a very common sort of meal. "Well I was planning on making steak and potatoes, but I could make ramen instead if you prefer."

"Thanks! I'd really appreciate it!"

Ria made a note of that. Obviously he had unusual tastes, she would have to learn them and then accommodate herself to them. "As you like." She nodded to her sister with a smile. "It was good seeing you again sister, and it was nice meeting you Tsukune. I am sure we'll see each other again soon."

"Yes, I am sure we will." Moka said and waved goodbye as Ria and Naruto left together. As soon as they were gone she turned to Tsukune. "I don't trust my sister and I don't trust Naruto either. If she is his student that can only mean bad things."

"What do you mean Moka-san?" Tsukune asked. "She seemed nice enough."

Moka shook her head. "She is not nice at all, and if she has a connection to that new student I don't want anything to do with him."

"He seems okay."

"Tsukune trust me," Moka pleaded. "From now on please stay away from him and my sister, please!"

Seeing her so worried he decided to just accept what she was saying. "Okay Moka-san, if that's how you feel I'll steer clear."

"Good," she said with relief. She picked up one of the boxes. "Now let's go and burn these like Nekonome-sensei wants."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I want to apologize to you Naruto," Ria said as they were leaving the academy. "I saw how my sister was looking at you. There was no excuse for such blatant rudeness on her part."

"That's all right Ria, It wasn't your fault."

Ria sighed. "I hate to say this, but I'm afraid Moka is a rather self centered and shallow girl. She appears to be sweet and innocent, but looks down on those not in her small circle."

Naruto could only nod; she'd been keeping her distance the entire day. And then upon meeting her sister had been even more open about it. "It's fine; I don't expect everyone to like me."

Ria placed her hand on his arm. "I just want you to know I am nothing like her."

"I already know that," Naruto said with relief.


	3. The first lesson

Ria led him away from the school but not back to the main road. She instead took him to a narrower side path.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Teachers and faculty members have their own living quarters," she explained. "We're going to my house."

_She's letting me into her home? _That was not at all common. Neither Iruka nor Kakashi had ever done that. And he had never been invited into a woman's home before. "Ah, I really don't want to impose."

She glanced at him. "It is no imposition Naruto, I assure you. I want you to be comfortable."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He mumbled.

"You are my precious student," she looked at him questioningly. "Is that not reason enough?"

He looked away from her. "If you knew what I was… what I've done, you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"I already told you I know what you are and what you have inside of you." She replied. "As for what you have done I know you destroyed a village and all the people within it. I do not blame you for that, nor do I hate you for it."

"Why not?" He asked bitterly. "Everyone else does. Even the people in my village want me dead." He clamped down his teeth; he hadn't meant to say that. A ninja was supposed to have better self control than that. After everything he'd gone through he was having a hard time.

Ria looked sympathetic. _That's it; let your pain flow like wine. Tell me everything and trust only in me. _"It was a terrible tragedy, but the cause was your lack of control over the power that dwells within you. That is the whole purpose of why you have come here. It was not your fault Naruto."

"But it was! I let the Kyuubi loose! I did it without even thinking what might happen!"

"And why did you do it?" She sounded curious but knew the answer. She'd received his file from the Chairman and knew quite a lot about him. Including all about the incident that had led to his being sent here.

"I did it for revenge," he said in a low, angry voice. "The person I considered my best friend, almost a brother killed the girl I loved right in front of me. And then he said she was nothing. When I heard that, when I saw him wiping away her blood like it was filth I… I…"

"You avenged the girl that you loved," she said gently placing her hand on his arm. "Any true man would have done the same."

He saw the gentleness in her eyes and nodded silently. Her simple acceptance filled him with relief. So many hated him for what he'd done. It was good to find someone who didn't.

XXXXXXXXXX

The path they were on eventually led them to a small community hidden within a withered forest. There were rows of similar houses along a series of parallel streets. The houses all had the same basic design, one story brick buildings with slanted roofs and small front yards. All the houses looked to be in a similar state of disrepair. Chimneys were crumbling and walls were cracked. Wooden doors and shutters were faded and warped and all the yards were bare except for a few weeds sprouting up here and there.

The house Ria led him too had tombstones lined up right in front of her door.

"They make you live _here_?!" Naruto cried in disbelief.

Seeing his reaction she laughed. "Your tastes are human I see. To your eyes this looks positively horrible doesn't it?"

"Well of course it does! It **is** horrible! How can you stand to live here?"

"Monsters have a different standard of aesthetic beauty than humans do. For us signs of decay and rot are proof of a place's character, signs of death," she ran a gloved hand over an old tombstone. "We find beautiful and enticing. From a monster's perspective this is a lovely home."

"I'm glad I'm not a monster then," he muttered.

She grinned but pretended not to hear. "Come inside Naruto and I will make you dinner."

XXXXXXXXXX

He was relieved to see the inside was thoroughly clean and modern; if a bit bare. He saw it was a one bedroom with a spacious living room and kitchen. She showed him where the bathroom was, the other closed door had to be her bedroom. He looked at it for just a second and wondered what was on the other side.

There was a large sofa along with a plain wooden table with a couple straight backed chairs. She asked him to relax as she prepared their meal. As he waited he looked over the room. There were no pictures on the walls, no plants, no books, no personal items, nothing at all that might give some reflection of the owner's personality.

He'd never been invited into Sakura's home so he didn't know what a girl's place was supposed to be like. He'd always imagined there would be dolls, little stuffed toys, throw pillows, and frilly curtains on the windows. He was a little disappointed, he'd sort of hoped for more from the very first girl's home he'd ever been allowed to enter.

Again his eyes drifted to the closed door that had to be her bedroom. With so little out where he could see he wondered what there was hidden from sight. What sort of things would Ria-sensei have lying about her bedroom?

When she came out of the kitchen she had two bowls of ramen and two cups with tea on a tray. The delicious aroma of her cooking had his mouth watering. As he dug in he was happy to discover she was a good cook. Her ramen wasn't up to the high standard of Ichiraku's (but then whose was?) but it was **really **good.

Ria grinned as he ate in a mad rush and asked for seconds. She herself had a small portion and barely touched it, preferring to watch him as he ate.

As he was finishing up his second bowl he noticed and quickly wiped his face. "Ah, sorry if I forgot my manners, it's just been a while since I've had ramen and I was really hungry."

"Oh there's no need to stand on ceremony with me Naruto," she assured him. "I'm just glad you liked my cooking."

He noticed her bowl. "Aren't you going to meat more?"

Grinning she shook her head. "I prefer to get my nutrition in another way."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a vampire," she reminded him. "I drink blood."

"Oh," he said suddenly sitting straight up. "You seem so normal I guess I forgot about that."

She tilted her head slightly. "Does that disgust you? The fact I drink blood?"

"No! I mean if that's what's natural for you its fine."

"I am what I am Naruto," she said plainly. She tapped the sapphire rosario resting on her chest. "I wear this to suppress my powers because of the school regulations, but I cannot change my nature." She looked at him carefully. "I don't believe people should pretend to be something they're not."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Me too."

"Then why do you hide what you are?"

He frowned at her. "Well I have to; I can't go around dressed like a ninja. I have to pretend to be a student while I'm here."

"That's not what I mean Naruto," Ria said gently. "Why are you pretending to be human?"

"Huh? I don't know what you mean. I **am **human. This," he lightly tapped his stomach. "Doesn't change that."

"Oh really? And is that how you were treated growing up? As just another human in a village full of humans?" He looked at her startled and she nodded. "Yes, I know about that, at least a little bit. You were hated growing up weren't you?"

He wanted to squirm. Her eyes were still very kind but she was reminding him of things he didn't want to dwell on. "That was a really long time ago," he told her. "People were cruel to me, sure, but I learned to deal with it."

"Did things change?" Ria asked. Her tone was concerned but it was clear she expected him to answer.

He nodded. "Yeah, I made some really good friends and I had people who acknowledged me and accepted me."

"How many?"

"Huh?"

"How many people acknowledged you and accepted you?" She asked in that caring voice.

"Well… I guess maybe… twenty or so," he answered a little unsure.

"And how many people are in your village?"

Now he _really _wanted to squirm. "About fifty thousand or so."

"And how many of _them_ accept you?" She asked him. "Didn't you tell me that even the people in your village wanted you dead?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "But that was because of what I did. They're scared if the power inside me."

Ria shook her head slightly. "That's part of it certainly, but don't they also fear you because in their eyes you aren't _really_ like them? I have spent a lot of time in the human world Naruto and I know human beings quite well. They _always _fear what they see as different, and what they fear they will always hate and try to destroy, _always_."

Naruto looked very unhappy and shook his head in denial. "That isn't so! I have people who know the truth and still care about me!"

Ria shrugged, looking anything but impressed. "There are exceptions to every rule. Twenty out of fifty thousand, I leave it to you to decide if that is sufficient. Tell me, if a ninja of your village somehow possessed the power to destroy an enemy village in the way you did, would they want him dead or would they honor him?"

Naruto immediately thought of the Yondaime who had defeated whole enemy armies single handedly. No one in Konoha had been frightened of his power. If during the Third Great Ninja war he had somehow managed to destroy Iwa or Suna would people have wanted him dead? Would they have called him a monster? Ha! Not bloody likely! He would have been an even greater hero to Konoha. They probably would have deified him.

"I… I don't know, I've never really thought about it."

"Though I appear to be human for convenience sake I never forget what I am," she told him. "I have never once wanted to be anything other than what I truly am. I don't believe it's possible to be truly happy if you hate what you are. You must always love the blood in your veins."

He stared at her gentle face. "Are you trying to tell me you see me as a monster?"

"No," she told him. "I am telling you that you **are **a monster and that you will never be happy as long as you try and be something you are not." She raised a hand to stop his angry retort. "When I call you a monster I do not mean it in the way a human would. To me that word is not an insult. I myself am a monster as is everyone you meet here at this academy. Tell me Naruto, do you hate me because of what I am? Because I am not human?"

"No, of course not Ria! I like you and I don't care that you're a vampire!"

"Good, I am very glad to hear that. I like you as well Naruto, and I promise I will never hate you because of what you are. Can the people of your home, besides those twenty you mentioned, say the same?"

He looked at her. He thought about all the beatings he had suffered, all the cold uncaring looks, all the harsh words. He thought of all the hate and abuse that had been directed at him for no other reason than he had the Kyuubi in his belly. Even before the run in with Sasuke he'd had to struggle to be accepted, each person he won over seemed like a triumph. But what about all the others who judged him for something that had never been and never could be his fault?

"I suppose not," he muttered softly.

She nodded her head. "I am very sorry if the things I tell you sound cruel or hurt you, but sometimes a teacher must do that to help her student."

He recalled standing on the bridge in Wave country as Kakashi deliberately turned his face to look at the bodies of Haku and Zabuza. 'Don't look away.' He'd said. He'd wanted him to really understand what it meant to be ninja and how that life often ended.

"I understand," he said quietly.

"Very well," she said and stood up. "Now if you've finished your meal I will walk you back to your dorm."

"Huh? But I thought you were going to give me my first lesson."

She looked at him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I have."

XXXXXXXXXX

The following day she was approaching the school to meet with Naruto when a purple haired girl popped out from behind tree. "You, you're Moka's sister, right?"

"I am," Ria replied with a frown. "What of it?"

"Moka and Tsukune are in serious trouble! They need help!"

_What has that stupid girl done this time? _Ria thought in annoyance. She would have loved to have walked past and ignored this plea, but if something happened to Moka and her father learned she had done nothing…

_Damn her! _"What kind of trouble? No, take me to wherever she is and explain along the way."

Nodding Mizore led the way while hurriedly explaining.

XXXXXXXXXX

Midou was laughing as Tsukune was shaking before him. _This _was the power of a so called elite monster? "Transform vampire, I won't pull my punch a second time!"

Midou had changed into his true self and wanted to have a real fight with one of the elites he'd always hated.

"Leave Tsukune alone!" a chained and helpless Moka cried. "I'm the vampire not him! If you need to hurt someone hurt me!"

Midou was about to comment when an overwhelming killer intent stopped him. He could hear the gasps and cries of his men as they froze in place unable to move, some of them fell over, unable to even stand. It took Midou all his strength of will just to turn enough to see a woman in black striding into the warehouse. Her eyes held nothing but murder. He was surprised when the woman did not aim those eyes at him but instead turned them to his prisoner.

"Moka you damn weakling!" Ria howled. "How did you let yourself get captured by such a pack of toothless pups?! You're a disgrace to all vampires! If it weren't for father I'd let them do whatever they want with you! As it is I'll have to dirty my hands with your mess."

"Ria," Moka gasped. "Ple… please help."

"I already said I would didn't I?" She snapped.

"Who are you?" Midou said.

Ria gave him a quick dismissive glance. "I am Ria, Moka's sister, not that I much care but why did you attack her?"

"I needed bait to bring the vampire Tsukune here."

"Vampire Tsukune?" She said disbelieving. She turned to the boy she had met just yesterday. He was on his knees staring at her in fright. "You think _he's _a vampire? You really must be a complete fool." She caught his scent. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well, maybe not a complete fool." She looked at her sister. "I can smell traces of vampiric blood from him; you gave him some of your blood didn't you?" Ria sounded accusing. Nothing was more precious than a vampire's blood. It was not something to be shared with just anyone.

"I did," Moka answered. "I had to in order to protect Tsukune."

Ria glanced back at the boy who was still down on his knees. _What is so special about this one? _

"Are you saying Tsukune isn't the vampire but Moka is?" Midou asked.

"That's right," Ria answered. Behind her some of the others were slowly struggling to their feet, not that it mattered.

"Then if you're her sister you must be a vampire too," Midou said and raced at her overcoming his fear. "Face me vampire! I'll crush you and show the world my real power."

"I take it back," she said as she yanked off her rosario. "You really **are** a complete fool." Red Youkai swirled about her as she transformed into her true self.

Midou swung his gigantic right arm aiming to crush her with one blow. To his eyes she was there one second and gone the next.

From behind he felt a pair of iron hands grab him by the shoulders and hold him perfectly still. "You actually wanted to fight a vampire?" The woman's voice questioned mockingly. "Well who am I to deny a fool his last request?" Midou felt her fangs sink into his throat and the unspeakable pain as she ripped his throat open. All he could do was let out a gargled scream as she threw him aside.

Tsukune looked on in horror. He had seen Moka angry many, many times but she had never crossed the line and actually taken a life. Her sister had done so without even a second thought.

And she wasn't done.

The remaining monstrels who could at last stand knew they had no hope but to flee. They very quickly realized they had no hope.

In a flash the two nearest the entrance toppled over with blood fountaining from their slashed necks.

Ria stood before them laughing and displaying the bloodied claws of either hand. Her gloves were ruined but she didn't seem to mind. "What? Did you think you could actually attack a vampire and live? You disgusting worthless pieces of scum, know your place!"

Moving faster than the eye could follow three more cried out as their throats were torn out or ripped open.

"Stop it Ria!" Moka cried out. "You don't have to kill them!"

"What do you mean?" Ria demanded as she snapped another one's neck. "They attacked you! That alone requires that they die! Anyone who dares to challenge a vampire must die! That is one of our laws, or have you forgotten?"

"You're not supposed to kill here sister!" Moka pleaded. "This place is supposed to be one of understanding and coexistence. We aren't supposed to kill here!"

"They didn't seem to know that," she said and quickly slaughtered two more. Only one was left and he was on his knees looking up and whimpering.

"Ria please!" Moka begged.

Her older sister looked at her contemptuously. "If you want me to spare him come over here and stop me yourself!" She waited as Moka could do nothing but stare at her. Her rosario was still on her chest and she was still bound by heavy chains. "You see? It doesn't matter what you want if you're too weak to do anything about it." She slowly and deliberately crushed the last monster's throat, she made his death last more than three minutes with Moka crying and begging her to stop the entire time.

When that was finally done she stomped over to Moka and tore her chains without effort. She then grabbed her sister and yanked her to her feet. Her red eyes glaring into her weeping green ones. "Stop crying you damn child! What are you crying for any way? For them?" She spat in the direction of the bodies. "They would have killed you, or are you too stupid to see that?"

Moka could not reply, she could only cry.

"Please leave Moka alone! If you're her sister then please don't hurt her!"

Ria looked over her shoulder at him. He was on his feet, he was shaking but he was looking back at her.

"Tsukune! Please don't!"

"You have courage," Ria said pleasantly. "But…"

Tsukune saw her just vanish and Moka fall back onto the sofa. In the very next instant he felt a blow across his face and was down on the floor looking up at Ria.

"You have no strength," she concluded. "That's a very dangerous combination that will get you killed."

"Ria don't hurt him!" Moka screamed.

"Oh calm down," she said with annoyance. "If I wanted him dead I'd have cut open his throat instead of just slapping him." She returned her rosario and transformed back. Her face was splattered in blood and bother her hands were drenched in it. She gave her sister a last glance before turning to go. "As long as I am here I will protect you, not by _my _choice but because that is what our father would want. But do try not to get in trouble again." She walked away.

Moka ran to where Tsukune was and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close as well and the two of them comforted each other as best they could.


	4. Telling lies

Some of the boys in the dorm were just getting ready to go when they heard a girl's soft weeping. Curious a couple of them went in the nearby wood where it was coming from. They were very surprised to see a familiar pink haired girl kneeling there crying.

"Moka-san?" Once of them called. What was the school beauty doing there crying?

Startled she looked up. The boy immediately saw a huge bruise covering most of her right cheek.

"What happened Moka-san?" The other boy asked.

"No… nothing," she said as she got to her feet. "I deserved it, it was my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

The girl looked down in shame. "I came over to talk to Naruto, the new transfer student. I wanted to welcome him to Youkai academy since he's in my home room."

The boys nodded, Moka was as famed for her kind heart as she was for her great beauty.

"I just wanted to welcome him, but… but he was very angry for some reason and he… hit me." She said in a small voice.

"He hit you?" One of them said in outrage.

She nodded silently. "I'm… I'm sure it was my fault." She ran away from them. "Please don't tell anyone, I don't want Naruto to be angry with me."

The two boys stood there as she ran off.

"He _hit_ her? He hit the beautiful angel Moka-san?" One of them said in cold fury.

"Cone on lets tell everyone."

XXXXXXXXXX

Not too far away Moka came to a stop and began laughing. "Oh me, oh my that should do it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto headed out of the dorm looking forward to the day. He really didn't care much about his classmates or his regular classes, but he was really looking forward to seeing Ria-sensei. He noticed the large crowd outside the dorm but didn't think much of it. Until he punched in the face by one of them.

The second he was down all the boys swarmed in to punch of kick or otherwise stomp on him.

"Bastard! We know what you did!"

"You've got a lot of guts hitting Moka!"

"She told us what you did!"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

There was a mass of smoke. When it cleared the thirty of so boys who had been beating on Naruto found themselves surrounded by two hundred _very _pissed off shadow clones. Being suddenly attacked for no real reason reminded him only too well of the abuses of his childhood.

He was not inclined to show any more mercy than he'd been receiving.

With a roar Naruto and his clones began delivering a beat down of their own.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It was horrible," a saddened Moka was telling her friends. "Ria was just horrible!"

Tsukune could only nod in sympathy. Mizore had watched from the shadows and she nodded silently as well.

"Well at least she rescued you and Tsukune," Kurumu said, trying to look on the bright side. "Maybe the rogue ayashi will leave you alone now."

"Even if that's so she didn't have to go as far as she did," Moka said. "She could have shown a little bit of mercy."

"Would they have shown you and Tsukune any?" Kurumu asked.

Moka was about to answer when the door to the class opened with a slam. All conversation in the room came to an instant halt. Naruto was there and it was obvious he'd just been in a fight. His jacket was missing, his shirt was ripped totally open, his trousers were covered in dirt and blood. He had dark bruises on his face and his lip was split.

He stormed straight over to Moka's desk and slammed both hands down making her desk shake and causing her to let loose with a high pitched, 'eek.'

"What the hell is wrong with you you damn bitch?! Where the hell do you get off going around spreading lies about me like that?!"

Moka had him suddenly towering over her growling. She saw his eyes flash from blue to red and could feel killer intent leaking out of him. He looked crazed and out of control and very dangerous.

"What are you talking about?" Moka cried in confusion.

"Don't lie!" Naruto said furiously. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was a schemer who caused trouble from the shadows while pretending to be innocent. "I know what you did! A could of the guys who jumped me told me it was you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Moka cried. Had Ria sent him to scare her? That would be something her sister would do.

"Hey stop threatening Moka-san!" Tsukune got up from his seat and put a hand on Naruto's arm to try and pull him away.

That was a mistake.

Having had people attack him without cause Naruto took Tsukune's action as just one more attack. A fist slammed into his face, breaking open his nose and knocking the boy down.

"Tsukune!" Moka jumped to her feet.

In a flash Kurumu had her wings and claws out and Mizore had out her ice claws.

Naruto had a fully formed rasengan in his palm. He was in no mood to back down and was more than willing to continue fighting.

"Please stop!" Nekonome-sensei cried. "Don't fight!"

"He attacked Tsukune!" Kurumu said angrily.

"He attacked me first!" Naruto shot back.

"No he didn't!" Moka cried. "He was just trying to protect me from your threats."

"I wouldn't need to threaten you if you didn't go around spreading lies about me! I got ambushed for no reason at all because of your stupid lies!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Moka said.

"That's just one more lie," Naruto said still furious.

"Don't call Moka a liar!" Kurumu said.

"Please! Please everyone just calm down!" Nekonome got between the two sides desperate to stop things from getting out of hand. "Step back and don't fight!"

"Oh me, oh my what is going on here?"

Naruto looked to the door and was glad to see Ria standing there. "Ria –sensei…"

"I heard you were attacked this morning Naruto, I came to check on you."

"I was attacked because your sister was spreading lies about me," Naruto said.

Frowning Ria crossed her arms and looked at her sister. "Is that true Moka? Have you been spreading lies about Naruto?"

"No! I would never do that!" Moka said. "You're the one who likes to tell lies sister! I'll bet you were the one who caused all this."

"Don't try and blame Ria-sensei for what you did!" Naruto shouted.

He felt her calming hand on his arm. "It's all right Naruto," Ria told him lightly. "Her accusations don't bother me. You can't fight here. Though violence and fighting is more acceptable here than in the human world there are still limits. Given your, _special circumstances _you can't afford to cause trouble."

Slowly nodding he allowed the rasengan to fade out and let Ria lead him out of the class room.

"Naruto will not be attending class today," Ria told Nekonome.

"That's probably best," the blonde teacher agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seeing his bruises Ria insisted he return home with her.

She went into the bathroom and came out with a rag and a bottle of antiseptic spray. "Please take off your shirt Naruto; I'll treat your wounds."

"That's not necessary! I heal really quick! By tomorrow all these will be gone."

"I can still do what I can for you now, so please remove your shirt and allow me to tend to you."

Feeling very self conscious he did take off his shirt. As with his face his chest, back, and arms were covered in bruises and shallow cuts.

Sitting down right next to him on the sofa she dabbed some antiseptic and the rag and slowly began to rub it over where he was hurt. Her leisurely circular motions were very tender and made him feel good. He could also feel her leg pressing against his thigh.

"You know you certainly do have a man's body, all hard muscle and smooth skin," she noted and as he rubbed a bruise on the small of his back. She noticed the way he stiffened.

"Did I embarrass you?" She asked innocently. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, ah, you really don't have to this you know."

"I don't mind," she said coyly. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," he said. It did feel good to have her tending to his wounds. He relaxed as she continued to slowly administer her gentle healing.

"I rally must apologize for my sister," Ria said. "Who would have thought one of her pointless self serving lies could cause so much harm?"

"In my village we have a saying, 'the only thing more destructive than a lie is the truth.'"

"Yes," she agreed readily. "Most people just don't realize how powerful a lie can be."

XXXXXXXXXX

After she was done she invited him to stay for lunch, she sat close to him on the sofa and they talked sharing stories and getting to know each other better. Naruto was growing more and more comfortable with her. In a place where he had no friends and where people attacked him for no real reason he was just glad to have her.


	5. Hiatus

Hello everyone. This is to inform all my readers that I am placing all my stories on hiatus until at **least** the end of the year. I am very sorry but I have no real choice. I am a senior accounting student at the University of South Florida and am gearing up for my finals and trying to graduate with my BA. After which I have lots of other things I need to deal with, not least of which is trying to find a good job in this economy.

I absolutely **love** writing. I love reading your reviews and messages, except when they smell of napalm of course. And while I write for myself please be assured I have always been amazed and honored to see so many people putting my stories on their favorites and alert lists. It has been a very great pleasure writing all these stories, and it has made me extremely happy to know how many of you honestly enjoyed what I wrote.

I thank you all.

But it's because I love writing so much that I have to stop for awhile. My writing has become my addiction and my keyboard my escape from the world's problems. So I need to walk away for awhile and put all my energies and time into real life problems.

I still plan on coming back as I love writing too much to ever stop for good and I don't want to leave my stories unfinished. This is not goodbye, just so long for now.

LOTLOF


	6. Something precious

**Author's Note: **To all my readers, I will once again be updating my stories. However from this point on I expect my updates will come at a slower rate as I have less free time these days. While I really do appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read my work I ask that people not leave reviews or send me PMs simply to ask me to update a particular story. I'll remind everyone that this is a hobby for me and not my profession; I don't have deadlines for anything I post here. I do promise to try and finish everything I have written, I just don't know how long that will take.

XXX

"You know Ria-sensei you're very different from any other teacher I've had." Naruto told her.

"Am I?" She sipped her tea and considered her next move. Reaching down she moved a Bishop to a spot where it would threaten his Knight. "How so?"

"Well for one thing none of my other senseis ever taught me to play a board game." Seeing his Knight in danger he moved it.

Ria promptly took it out with her Queen. "You saw one threat but not the other," she chided lightly. "Chess teaches you strategic thinking and to anticipate your opponents' moves. In real life you must be able to not only plan ahead but to adapt to changes and to prepare for unexpected threats."

"You have to look underneath the underneath," he muttered quietly to himself. As he considered his next move he stared over the pieces at the beautiful monster sitting across from him. Ever since the incident with Moka and the big fight the students had been steering clear of him. Moka and her clique were no exception. The situation reminded him of his days in the Ninja Academy where no matter what he said or did he remained an outcast and alone.

The only person he felt comfortable around was Ria-sensei. After school he always came here to her home, it was the only place he felt truly welcome. She treated him with compassion and was always willing to listen to what he'd had to endure. And there was also no denying that she was a very beautiful woman, having the undivided attention of someone like her was a really new experience for him.

"May I ask you something Ria-sensei?" He moved one of his two remaining pawns.

"You are free to ask me anything you like Naruto, you know that." She moved her Queen across the board. "You are in check by the way."

He frowned seeing his King in serious danger. "You don't believe in taking it easy on a guy do you?"

"No," she said. "Whether in a game or in true combat I never hold back. If you want to at least give me a challenge you will have to seriously improve your effort. So far I have won every match in less than 20 moves."

"Well what do you expect?" He sounded defensive. "I only just learned this game. We don't have it where I come from. The nearest thing we have in a game called shougi, and I was never good at that either." He moved his King.

Ria immediately moved her Queen again to keep his piece in danger. "If you were on a mission and you went up against a novice ninja would you take it easy on him? Or would you simply eliminate him as quickly as possible and move on?"

He grunted. He thought about Kakashi's bell test and ero-sennin's torturous method of teaching him the rasengan. Both of them had allowed him to suffer in order to force him to learn. He looked over the board carefully. "No matter what I do either your Queen or your Bishop will get me."

She nodded approvingly. "I'm glad you see that. So what will you do?" In his place she would have tipped over her King and conceded defeat. You could not win every single time; one had to accept occasional failures and setbacks.

Naruto however moved his King in a futile effort to avoid her Queen. All that accomplished was extending the game a couple more turns before her Bishop took his King from the board.

"Checkmate," she said. "Why did you continue even though you saw it was futile? Why didn't you just admit defeat?" She asked him curiously.

"I never give up," he told her proudly. "Even if it's an impossible situation I won't quit!"

"That's rather admirable," she told him.

He smiled and puffed out his chest.

"Stupid, but admirable in a silly outdated sort of way."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in a childish voice.

"If you are in a life and death situation, or if there is some greater cause at stake, then it makes sense to fight on no matter the odds. However, when that is not the case it is foolish to waste your efforts when they are obviously doomed to fail."

"You don't know if you'll fail unless you try!"

She leaned back and smiled at him. In her hand she held up the white chess piece. "But you _did _fail. What's more you _knew _you were going to fail. You had no strategy in mind that might have altered that. You merely proceeded even though you knew you were destined to fail."

"There's no such thing as being destined to fail!" Naruto growled. "I believe that if you try hard enough anything is possible!"

_It seems I have struck a nerve. _"For a ninja you seem rather easy to provoke Naruto."

"It's just that I've had people tell me all my life what I couldn't do. I just don't believe in ever giving up or thinking anything is impossible."

"Is that so? Then you have never had a situation where you would have been better served admitting defeat rather than continuing on?"

His first instinct was to loudly say 'no!' But asking the question that way he did stop to think about it.

And there was such a situation. It was the decision to pursue Sasuke even though he had betrayed Konoha, even though he had very nearly killed him at the Valley for the End. From the moment a weeping Sakura asked him to bring Sasuke back and he'd made his promise of a lifetime he'd never once considered just giving up.

Every effort, every thought for two and a half years had been aimed at getting strong enough to redeem that promise and return Sasuke home. His sworn nindo was to never go back on his word and top have broken _that _promise would have been a betrayal of everything he was.

And yet… what had come of his effort to redeem his promise to Sakura? Her death and Sasuke's along with so many others. His banishment and all the harm that had befallen the leaf because of what he'd done. And in the end he _hadn't _been able to keep his promise to Sakura. Despite giving it everything he'd had he'd failed.

Did that mean he would have been better off having given up and declaring Sasuke a lost cause? Sakura would hate him and call him a liar and never want anything more to do with him. But she would be **alive** right now. He would still be in Konoha with baachan and ero-sannin and Iruka and all the others. The leaf village would not have been threatened with war by most of the other Great Villages. Wouldn't everything be better if only he had admitted defeat and given up?

He didn't like that thought, not one bit. His whole life was centered around the determination to never admit anything was impossible. His dream to be Hokage one day had been ridiculed by everyone, but he still believed he would attain it. If he'd listened to what others said he would have just curled up and died a long time ago. His determination and faith that he could do anything was the only reason he was who he was now. He didn't want to believe there was ever a time to just give up.

But no matter how he looked at it wasn't his decision to carry out the promise no matter what a mistake? So wouldn't giving up have been better?

XXX

Ria quietly sipped her tea as she watched him struggling with some inner crisis. She was silently pleased to see she was having such a strong effect on him. She wanted to make him question all of his old assumptions and loyalties. She wanted him to see the world as she did and only value the things that mattered to her.

She wanted to stain him with her own colors.

"You've been quiet for some time now," she said as she put her cup back down. "Was there a time when you would have been better off walking away from a doomed situation?"

He looked at her warily. "Maybe," he said quietly. "But… but I don't think it's ever right to give up or go back on a promise."

She nodded. "Some promises must be kept no matter what, just as certain situations require you to fight to the bitter end. I am not telling you to walk away when something is difficult, only when it is hopeless. You must recognize when you are in a no win situation and be willing to walk away."

He looked at her seriously. "Ria-sensei, what would you do if I were in serious trouble and helping me might get you killed. Would you abandon me?"

"No," she said with a small grin. "For I am sworn to protect you at all costs. I would never abandon you even if it meant risking my own life."

That was true but only partially true. She would risk her life to protect him, but if he became a danger to Moka or to the school her orders were to kill him.

Naruto studied her very carefully. "Why?" He asked. "Why would you risk your life for me?"

"As a ninja have you never risked your life to protect a client?"

He nodded. "Sure, so this is just a job for you then. I don't really matter to you beyond being part of a mission." He was surprised at how disappointed he felt at this realization. He hadn't quite understood how much he'd started to depend on her friendship and kindness to him.

He was surprised when she leaned forward and he felt her soft hand stroke his cheek. "I wouldn't say that Naruto," she spoke in a soft seductive voice. "You are my precious student and I care about you beyond this mission." Her brown eyes bored into his and he suddenly felt as though she could see right through him and into his heart. "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

"Pro… prove it to me?" He said weakly. In the back of his mind he would hear ero-sannin giggling perversely.

She leaned a forward a bit more across the table until her face was just a few inches from his. He could smell her perfume and his eyes darted from her eyes to her lips. He could feel her other hand gently caressing his neck.

"If you wish I will share something very precious with you as a sign of just how highly I regard you. This would not be because of any order but it would be because I want to give you something unique that will be shared only between the two of us." He felt one of her fingertips trace the line of his jaw. "Are you interested?"

Swallowing he answered her in a shaky voice as all sorts of possibilities ran through his mind. "Yes."

"Very well then," she said happily. "I will give you my blood."

His eyes widened in sudden surprise. "Blood?" That was _not _one of the things he'd had in mind.

Smiling he saw her fangs extend. "Nothing is more precious to a vampire."

Before he could react she leaned the last little bit forward and sank her teeth into his throat.


	7. What you want

Naruto felt his whole body being consumed by a feverish heat. His body was burning from the inside out. For an instant he wondered if he was going to die. Then the heat died down, became gentle warmth instead, flowing all through his body. He felt suddenly reborn. His vision became sharper and the air he was breathing was suddenly sweeter. The pure unmistakable scent of Ria filled him. Ria's mouth and hands on his flesh felt almost intimate. He could hear her struggled breathing and the pounding of her heart.

Best of all the power that was inside of him was flowing out. He'd always struggled to use it safely. The more he used the less control he had over it, the more savagely he had to fight with the Kyuubi to remain in possession of his own body and mind. Until now he'd always needed to be angry to use any significant amount of the red chakra. It was bound to his own fury and rage and he could only bring it out with that emotion. The red chakra had always been like a living thing that resisted being controlled and fought against him with a mind of its own.

Not now. Now he found he could control the red chakra as easily as his own. It felt like just another part of him. He stared down at him own hands and saw them covered by the red chakra cloak. He was calm and fully in control of it.

"You've become a vampire Naruto," Ria whispered gently in his ear having finally stopped her infusion. She was his fearful expression and rubbed his neck soothingly as she slid neatly into his lap. "It's temporary have no fear, the effect will only last for a few minutes."

That was true and Ria thought it a bit of a shame. The effects of her blood had caused his hair to become bright shining silver and his eyes to turn into red slits. His skin was as pale and bright as fresh snow. His body, already muscular, developed and matured to appear more adult like. The scars on his cheeks vanished from sight and his teeth became fangs. Naruto made a very attractive vampire.

"I can feel the youkai filling you to overflowing, sense the delicious strength inside of you rising up," she purred and began to slowly gyrate against him. She didn't need to feign her interest. _Nothing _attracted her like raw power and what she could sense coming from Naruto was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Not even from her father.

"How does it feel to you? Does it feel good?" She let a single finger trace along the tip of his chin.

"It's amazing! I'm still me but… but I'm more than I ever was before! It's like I've been half asleep my whole life and I lonely just woke up."

"That's because a vampire's senses are sharper than a human's."

"I also have no problem using the Kyuubi's chakra! It's never been like this before."

She carefully tipped his chin towards her and pressed herself against him so that they were practically nose to nose. She was looking into his red eyes and as she spoke he could feel the warmth of her breath on his face. Her feminine scent was almost over powering. He could smell the fluids that were pouring out of her, that amazing odor that was a woman's sex. Without even thinking about it he put his arms around the small of her back and held her possessively, pressing her even closer to him.

"That is because we vampires are blessed with the natural ability of converting our youkai directly into physical strength. It means we are born able to control vast amounts of youkai energy. Were you a vampire Naruto controlling the power you possess would be child's play."

He watched in fascination as she licked her lips. He couldn't seem to take his eyes from her full red mouth.

Not thinking he followed his instincts and kissed her.

She did not try to stop him, quite the opposite. She placed a hand behind his head and encouraged him as she returned his kiss. She expertly parted his lips and inserted her tongue into his mouth. She could tell he was initially surprised but was soon matching her efforts. She began to rub her body against him, eagerly grinding herself into his lap. She could feel something hard press up against her and began to rub even harder.

"Uh!" He broke their kiss and gasped for air. "Sensei we can't! It's wrong!"

"Who says?" She began to lick and nibble his ear as her hands worked to unbutton his shirt. "You want me; I want you, what could be wrong?"

"But you're my teacher." Despite his feeble protests his hands were still holding her close. He hadn't made any effort to push her away. "This isn't proper."

He could feel her laughter tickle his throat.

"That sounds like a human argument to me. Haven't I told you Na… ru… to that you'll never be happy as long as you pretend to be human? Monsters don't worry about what is proper, they take what they want. The only thing that matters is whether or not you are strong enough to take it."

"I don't believe that," he gasped. He was really enjoying the way she was pressing herself against him. "That would make me an animal. A man does what is right, not just what he wants."

In his mind's eye he could see ero-sennin pulling his hair out and screaming, '_Kid are you nuts?!_'

"Is that so?"Ria had undone his shirt and was running her hands slowly up and down his well toned chest. She could see him flinch and shiver beneath her touch. "I've had many lovers Naruto and am completely shameless beneath the sheets. I could lick you and tease you and suck you until you thought you would lose your mind from it. I could do things to you that you've never even imagined in your most heated teenage fantasies. I could satisfy your every whim and desire and _still _leave you begging for more." She licked one of his nipples and squeezed the other causing him to groan and arch his back. All the while she had not stopped her rough circular motions of her body. Naruto could feel himself approaching his limits. "Now tell me truthfully that you want me to stop."

"I… I want you to stop," said weakly.

She looked at him with a sinful and knowing smirk on her face. She **knew **those words were nothing but a lie. "As you wish." She stopped her motions and stood up.

"What?" He sounded absurdly disappointed.

"I told you to place your trust only in me and it would be a betrayal of that trust for me to force myself on you… wouldn't it?"

"Er, right, that would be awful." He couldn't keep the whine from his voice. He felt the urge to just grab her and pull her back down on top of him.

Reaching over she placed a tender hand on his cheek. "It's your humanity that keeps you from the things you truly desire. Only when you embrace what you truly are will you ever be happy."

"And what am I?"

"A monster," she said as she affectionately caressed his cheek. "A magnificent monster. When you are ready to embrace that truth tell me so and I will give you _everything_ you want. We'll be beasts and we'll do whatever we like without shame or hesitation. Until then though I will act as a proper sensei should. That **is **what you want isn't it?"

Trapped by his own words he could only nod.

XXX

When the effects of her blood ended Naruto reverted back to his original form and fell into an exhausted sleep. Looking at his form Ria clicked her tongue in mild frustration. She really had been tempted to give him exactly what they both wanted. But no, this way was better. It would strengthen his trust in her and it would also make clear to him what he had to gain by turning to her. He needed to abandon the path he was on now and he had to _believe _his choice was made entirely on his own. As much as she would have enjoyed giving into her own desires she knew there was more to gain by waiting.

Sooner or later he would come to her of his own free will and accept what she had to offer. When that day came he would be hers, body and soul.


	8. A bad guy

Tsukune was sitting in home room listening to Nekonome sensei going over the morning notices with half an ear. It had been a couple weeks since the near brawl min class where Naruto had called Moka a liar and threatened her. The bruise on his face had long since faded away. Since that time he and his friends had not spoken a word to Naruto. Looking at the blond boy he was slumped over in his seat and didn't seem to be paying any attention at all to what sensei was saying.

Naruto had no friends at all. At lunch he always ate alone and never talked to anyone. The other students kept a respectful distance from him, he'd put more than a dozen kids in the hospital a couple weeks ago and no one wanted to get on his bad side. The fact that he had a vampire as a personal instructor also made people nervous.

Tsukune couldn't help but sympathize. Despite seeing him accuse Moka and hitting him he still felt sympathy for anyone who was forced to be alone. If it weren't for Moka and the girls he knew he would be in a similar predicament. He'd also noticed that with the very large exception of what had happened two weeks ago Naruto hadn't actually done anything bad.

Despite his power and frightening connections he didn't try to lord it over the other students as Kuyou had. With the one exception he also hadn't attacked anyone so far as Tsukune knew. As far as he could tell Naruto just went through his classes like an ordinary student before leaving for his 'private lessons' with Moka's sister.

It was the presence of Ria that had made Naruto intolerable to Moka from the very start. He hadn't understood why at the beginning but after seeing her ruthlessly slaughter Midou and the others rogue ayashi he wanted nothing to do with her.

It was almost funny in a way. Midou and his gang had kidnapped Moka to use her at bait and almost certainly would have killed them both. Ria had been the one to come to the rescue. Yet he'd wound up feeling sympathy for Midou and the rest and fearing Ria more than he had them.

Since then there had been no more attacks on him, Moka, or any of the girls. Midou had claimed to be part of a larger organization called Anti-thesis. Yet since then there had been no signs of any more trouble on campus. It was as if all the rogue monsters had gone into hiding. He suspected Ria's presence might have had something to do with that. Unlike Moka Ria felt no hesitation about killing. Maybe the fact there was a killer vampire looking out for them had given their enemies pause. Even if that was the case he felt no gratitude towards her. The price paid had been far too high.

So it had been his connection to Ria rather than anything he'd done that had made Naruto suspect to Moka, and therefore to him and the others. Even the actions from a couple weeks ago might not mean he was necessarily a bad guy. He'd come into class shouting about Moka telling lies. Moka had denied it and Tsukune had no doubts that she was innocent, but might someone else have been telling lies and deliberately framed Moka?

Ria was the obvious suspect; she was the only one who might have something to gain by setting Naruto against Moka. If that was the case and she had deliberately manipulated Naruto then didn't that make him her victim? Unfortunately none of them (including himself) had thought to consider that and to investigate just what had happened. Everyone had simply blamed Naruto for making wild accusations.

"Do you really think Naruto is such a bad guy?" Tsukune said, giving voice to his inner thoughts. He was with the newspaper club working on this week's edition. With studies and his other new responsibilities he was very busy these days.

The other members of the club looked at him as though he'd started talking in tongues.

"What are you talking about Tsukune?" Kurumu demanded. "He started threatening Moka and he hit you! He's nothing but trouble!"

Yukari's head bobbed up and down. "I agree with the top heavy idiot. Anyone who calls Moka a liar is definitely no good! Desu!"

Mizore popped her head out from behind the copy machine. "You're too kind and forgiving Tsukune."

"He is Ria's student," Moka said firmly. "And she gave him her blood." The last part sounded like a judge passing sentence on the condemned.

"I know Ria gave him some of her blood," Tsukune said. There was no way he couldn't know that. Moka had been up in arms when she picked up that scent from him and had gone on and on about it. "Is it really that big a deal though? You've given me your blood three times."

"Each time I did that to protect your life Tsukune!" Moka said. "I would only do that for you Tsukune, not for anyone else. A vampire's blood is her most precious possession and it is not given to just anyone. It isn't something that's shared casually. And knowing Ria there is no way she would do it unless he was her most trusted companion."

"You mean they're looooovers?" Yukari gushed.

"Probably," Moka said. "Ria's had dozens of lovers."

"A forbidden romance between teacher and student," Yukari sighed. "How exciting, desu!"

"Well he is kind of hot," Kurumu admitted. "Though nowhere near as hot as Tsukune of course."

"Uh, I think we're getting off topic here." Tsukune said trying to bring them back to his original point. "Haven't we been sort of unfair to Naruto? I mean except for that one time he really hasn't acted like a bad guy at all. Maybe we should at least try and be friends with the guy."

All the girls shook their heads, Moka the most violently.

"What he did was bad enough," she said. "That was his real nature. It doesn't matter that he seems nice the rest of the time. Ria can act that way too when she wants, it doesn't change what she is. Just because he hasn't done more doesn't mean he's a good person."

"Guilty until proven innocent? Is that it?" Tsukune asked.

Moka frowned hurtfully, not liking his accusing tone or his words. "Tsukune why are you taking his side?"

"It's not about taking sides Moka," he told her. "I'm just wondering if maybe we haven't been unfair to him. He doesn't seem to have any friends and I can sympathize with that. After all, if I hadn't met all of you I'd be in the same position."

"Not really Tsukune," Mizore spoke up. "If you were alone it would be because you were too weak to stand up for yourself. He doesn't have that problem."

"I agree with the ice queen," Kurumu said. "If he doesn't have any friends that must be by his own choice."

"He's always spending all his time with his beautiful sensei being all lovey dovey," Yukari said with a perverted smirk. "He probably doesn't have any time for friends, he must be saving all his energy to take care of his sensei."

"He belongs to Ria," Moka declared. "He doesn't deserve any sympathy from us."

Tsukune sent her a disappointed glance. Normally Moka was the most sympathetic and forgiving person in the world, but when it came to Ria and anyone associated with her there was a blind spot.

He was going to try and argue some more when there was a knock at the club door and it opened.

The Student Council President stepped inside with a polite nod to all of them. "I'm terribly sorry about this, but do you think I could borrow Tsukune? We're having some problems planning for the cultural festival and I could really use his input."

"Again?" Kurumu wailed. "This is the first time he's been to club all week and you want to steal him away?"

"I'm sorry Kurumu," Tsukune said as he got to his feet. "It's a responsibility I have to the whole school as class representative."

He joined Hokuto and they left the disappointed girls.

"I really do appreciate this Tsukune," Hokuto told them as they headed to the council meeting.

"That's all right," he told him. "I really believe in what you're trying to do and I want to help in any way that I can."

"I am glad to hear that Tsukune," Hokuto told him with an ingratiating smile. "Together we will change this school forever."

XXX

Naruto was waiting for Ria-sensei at their usual place when he saw a young woman in a nurse's uniform coming up to him.

"Pardon me, but could you please help me?"

Naruto looked over at her and nodded. "Sure, what can I help you with?"

He allowed her to come up to him and was taken by surprise when two of her fingers transformed into hollow claws and stabbed into his chest. Before he could leap away the chemicals that poured into him killed his reaction and deadened his will to act.

The girl smiled charmingly as her drugs brought him under her control and made him nothing more than her puppet.

"How can you help me?" Mako purred. "It's simple, I want you to kill your teacher for me."


	9. Fighting a vampire

Ria saw Naruto waiting for her at their usual spot. They would walk back to her home together and would have their daily lesson. She was really starting to enjoy this little 'assignment.' She hadn't expected to, but playing at being a sensei was rather amusing. She was also enjoying bending her pupils idealism to something better suited to her. He had far too many morals and scruples and rules. Ninja were supposed to be cold blooded and ruthless killers. Yet deep down she suspected he hated killing or even hurting others. A very strange mindset for a ninja. Since Naruto was the only ninja she had ever met she assumed it was some sort of aberration. Certainly it couldn't be common among other shinobi.

What most interested her of course was the power that lay inside of him. He had destroyed an entire village. Massacring thousands and killing hundred of ninja single handed. The thought of such ferocious killing power under her control sent a shiver of anticipation through her. She _wanted _that power. The Kyuubi was the prize in this game.

Being a master chess player she understood that with such high stakes she had to be exceedingly patient and ready for all possible counter moves. She'd already had the opportunity to make him her lover. He was so innocent that seducing him would have been no challenge at all. She'd deliberately held off though, trading short term advantage for her long term goals.

The boy's heart was too unstable. He was conflicted between his natural desires and his sense of duty to his people.

In other words between what was monster in him and what was human.

If she moved too quickly there might be a backlash. He might end up resenting her and pulling away. What she needed was for him to come to her. He needed to choose her of his own free will. Once that happened she could start shaping him into a proper monster. For now what was required was patience as she chipped away at his beliefs and began to open his eyes to new possibilities. Patience she had in abundance. It didn't matter how many moves a game required, only that she take him with her last move.

As she neared him she had an open and friendly smile. "I hope you forgive me for being slightly tardy. I had a short meeting with a fellow instructor." Actually the gym teacher had tried to molest her. She had taken a few minutes to rip off his tentacles and feed them to him. "Shall we go?"

She'd expected his usual exuberant greeting. Instead he lifted his head and stared at her with blank empty eyes.

"Ria-sensei… please run."

"Run?" She asked curiously. "Are you wanting a bit of exercise today?"

Without a word he produced a pair of kunai from beneath his school jacket and charged at her.

She blinked in genuine surprise. "Am I that late?"

Naruto did not comment as he attacked her. He raced in close and slashed at her throat.

Ria bent back and ducked away. He came after her with his other hand slashing down, the blade only just missing her cheek and actually sheering off a lock of her hair.

_He's serious, _she realized with a start. Sealed as she was he would be a dangerous opponent. She leapt back and pulled off her rosario. Demonic energy swirled about her as she transformed back to her true self.

"Why are you attacking me Naruto?"

In answer he reared back and threw both kunai at her.

She avoided them with ease and they sank into a tree behind her. "I can dodge bullets. Please calm down and talk to me. Why are you doing this?"

He didn't seem angry. On the contrary he appeared to be unnaturally calm. That was definitely not normal; one would expect a bit more of a reaction when attacking not only a vampire but one's sensei.

He charged at her once more. This time though she was expecting it and was in her true form. as he swung at her she grabbed him by the wrist and easily tossed him up over her head. She watched as he crashed painfully into the side of a tree before hitting the ground.

He got back to his feet without a sound.

She could have easily torn him apart. Instead she stood her ground watching him as he began to slowly circle around her. She didn't understand what this was about. The last thing she wanted was to pointlessly kill him and lose out on the chance to control all that vast raw power.

"You don't want to do this Naruto." she kept turning so she was facing him as he circled. "You may be a great ninja but I've been training to fight since I could walk and I'm more than two centuries old." She frowned at him. "Why aren't you using your jutsus? Fighting me hand to hand is a losing proposition."

Without warning he charged in hoping to catch her off guard. He sent a bunch of punches at her head and body followed by a quick pair of kicks. These were expert attacks from a trained shinobi of the leaf village.

To a vampire's enhanced vision and reflexes they were obvious and moving in slow motion. The sharingan was as nothing compared to a vampire's eyes. she dodged and avoided his punches and kicks without even bothering to block them.

Along with advanced eyesight she also had her heightened sense of smell. As she stood there avoiding his rain of blows she picked up something foul coming from him. It was a putrid greasy smell that was tainting his natural scent. As she danced just beyond the limit of his fists and feet her eyes momentarily glanced in the direction of some thick nearby bushes.

"Now I think I understand," she said quietly. "Sorry about this Naruto, though I doubt you'll remember anyway."

As he was swinging at her once more she suddenly brought her leg up in a side kick and planted her foot in the side of his skull. He went down with a painful grunt. With the fight over she spared a moment to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt. Satisfied he was only unconscious she turned to the spot she had scanned at earlier.

"You may as well as come out now. I know you're there and that you're the one responsible for this. You have the same rancid scent as was on my student."

A blonde girl in a nurse's uniform popped up behind the bushes and came around them towards her. "Aw," she said. "This didn't work out at all like I planned. I really hoped he would be able to kill you."

"You obviously don't know what a vampire is," Ria said with a frown. "There's seems to be a lot of ignorance here even if it is a school."

The girl chided her shaking a finger. "Ah it's arrogance like that, that will be the end of you pure breeds."

In a flash her finger transformed into a hollow claw and shot out towards Ria's neck.

Ria seemed to vanish right before her eyes as the claw passed harmlessly through open space. In he same instant Mako doubled over as a fist of iron slammed into her stomach. she fell to the grass gasping and coughing up blood.

"It's only arrogance if you fail to back it up," Ria told her sweetly. "Know your place little monster." She reached down and grabbed her by her long hair forcing her to look up into her red eyes. "You are going to tell me everything you know, if you are _very _helpful I may chose to spare you and allow you to become my slave. If you try and hold anything back I will tear you into pieces, and so we are clear I mean that literally."

Mako did not doubt her for a second.

XXX

Tsukune was going over the plans for the final day of the cultural festival with the Student President when there was an unexpected knock at the meeting room door.

"Come in," Hokuto called out.

The door opened and Ria stepped in with her usual grace.

"Pardon the intrusion," she said kindly. "But might I have a word with you in private President? I have some things to discuss with you."

"Certainly sensei, I am at you service," he answered politely. "Please excuse me Tsukune."

"Uh sure," he said. Tsukune wondered what possible business Ria could have with him.


End file.
